Another elevator scene
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple elevator ride (ONE SHOT)


**Another elevator scene**

**One shot**

* * *

><p>It's 10:39AM, Friday morning. I haven't had time to go over the proposal for today's one o'clock appointment, it's the first thing I'll need when I see Andrea. Standing in the elevator with my left hand in my pocket, I'm reading a business article that caught my eye earlier in the car. Taylor and I are alone heading to the 81st floor, today I've asked him to accompany me to my office, I have some documents in my office that I want to give to him personally.<p>

I hear the bell on the elevator chime so I look up, the screen reads #31 and doors slide open. A group of ten men and women are lined at the entrance. Strange enough, the first two persons to come into the lift stop in their tracks when they see me standing in the corner.

"Sorry Mr Grey, we'll take the next one" the man declared. He's about to take a step back when I stop him.

"Coming from a planning meeting?" I enquire.

"Yes" he replied

"Come in, please" I insisted, "all of you"

Cautiously, all of the men and women gradually pile into the metallic box. It was a silent race to claim prime spots of comfort, no one wanted to stand too close to 'Christian Grey, badass CEO'. Somehow I regretted the courteous invitation I'd extended a few seconds ago, at least three persons has touched different buttons as their final destination. Initially, I presumed that they were all going to same floor. Slightly annoyed, I scoot around and straightened my posture, tucking myself into the corner of the elevator. I have a good mind to throw the men out, and allow the ladies to the take ride comfortably.

The space was now cramped as the last two persons boarded. Positioned directly in front of me is a petite brunette. The fragrance of her fruit scented hair is wafting to my nose; she's inches away from my body. I fear if I breathe too heavy, I will touch her. The doors close and we're off to the next stop.

Her hair is pulled into a perfect ponytail, every strand in its immaculate place. She's holding her pen and a diary, which is clutched against her chest. The style of her hair gives my eyes access to meander down the back of her neck, her skin looks so soft.

'Ding' Floor 46

A man within the middle of the elevator uncomfortably squeezes his way through the crowd causing the ripple effects of shifting positions of bodies and shuffling of feet. The gap between I and the fruity scented brunette was reduced to nothing. Her cute little ass in that mid-length skirt is lightly brushing against the front of my groin. How can she not feel that? Is she doing this on purpose? My hands are at my sides; here I ball them into painful fists also crumpling my newspaper, the doors slide shut again.

Maybe I can mediate, take my mind away from this cage of torture. I don't understand why she's so close me, one man has already exited, there should be a few inches for everyone to move around. My pants are beginning to feel uncomfortable, tight, restricted. Above the deafening silence was that morbid drone music I have never noticed it until now. Over to my right, a man is coughing into his hands, _Christ. _This is the reason why I hate sharing elevators or any tight enclosed space as a matter of fact.

'Ding' Floor 59

Two men and a woman depart but two passengers enter. This is going to be a very long ride, I thought to myself as the door closed again. Suddenly, my brunette assailant has dropped her pen. A few of her colleagues look down at her feet after hearing the sound, one of them even shrugged their shoulders. She can't bend over; there is insufficient room for her to do so. Besides, in that skirt, there isn't much she can do, except make it go higher; I snicker mentally at the thought. I can tell that her eyes are scanning the sparingly placed spaces on the floor, and then her attention is fixed onto one spot. Slowly she glides her body downwards, lightly pressing herself against me. I feel the fluid movements from her behind dragging tortuously, down her back then coming to a stop at the back of her head, which gave my hardened member a gentle thump. This is ridiculous, no one is watching. I should be elated, flattered even but I feel like I'm being punished. Everyone's eyes are glued to the rectangular display overhead, with her pen in hand she shoots up quickly, I squeeze my eyes painfully shut.

'Ding', Floor 79

The remainder of people is starting to exit; this is where it gets interesting. She backs into me, pressing herself fully into my front then swayed her hips slightly from left to right. God why are you punishing me, is this really happening? I can't take this anymore. I unclench my right hand and brush my fingers up her exposed thigh, her body flinches.

She turns around poker-faced. It's only I, Taylor and Ms. fruity hair brunette in the opened elevator.

"Have a great day Mr. Grey" she taunts.

"Yes, you have a great day too. . . .Ms. . ." I glance down at her employee badge, "Ms. Steele"

She gives Taylor a curt nod and departs from the elevator. Soon as the door slides shut I puffed a sigh of relief, I'm still erect I can't go to my office like this.

"Taylor we're going back down and no one is getting in this time" I instruct.

He turns to me, gives me sly grin and raises his eyebrows.

"What?" I retort sarcastically.


End file.
